Everything is Beautiful (Alternate Universe 2)
by Micheal The Raconteur
Summary: Marceline performs at a venue in the woods with her band The Scream Queens. Afterwards there's a special guest performance which grabs Marceline's attention. When she sees who it is that's performing, questions build up inside her. So she tries to get them answered. This eventually leads into the tragic tale of a boy and his desire to be loved again. (Rating may change later on)
1. Kuroi Ledge

The crowd was cheering and the stage shined brightly. She looked all around the crowd and saw one of her very good friends, Finn the human. He gave her a thumbs up and a wickedly sweet grin. She smiled back at him and returned the thumbs up.

"Thanks to everybody who came out here tonight!" Marceline said into the microphone

The crowd cheered even louder. This concert was taking place in the woods. Nighttime had overtaken Ooo, leaving the land a luscious shade of blue. Stars littered the sky as well as the occasional cloud.

Marceline's band, The Scream Queens, had done exceptionally well tonight. Marceline's singing was top-notch and the rest of the band had performed amazingly. Marceline floated off the stage and landed next to Finn in the crowd. The audience began quickly surrounding them and started talking to them.

"Hey Marceline, why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" One of them asked

"Excuse me?" She said

Another one asked,

"Can you suck my red apple?"

A big red apple was shoved right next to her face.

"Uhhh.. sure." She said as she sunk her fangs into it, draining the fruit of its color.

The fan began yelling crazily.

"She did it! She sucked my apple! I will save you forever apple!"

The rest of the crowd quickly surrounded the fan and began wrestling with him for the apple. Then a voice spoke into the microphone on the stage.

"We have an announcement to make! There is one performance left tonight and it's going to be performed by a very special guest!"

Everybody stopped talking and paid attention to the man speaking onstage.

Marceline looked over at Finn and said to him,

"I wonder who's performing? Who do you think it is, Finn?"

Finn simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. The man onstage continued.

"I'm sure you're all wondering who it is, but have no fear. The man can sing, believe me. So would everyone give a round of applause for Ooo's very own, Finn the human!"

Everybody looked at Finn and instantly started cheering. Marceline just looked at the human with a surprised look on her face. The crowd picked Finn up and started moving him towards the stage.

'_I didn't think he'd perform tonight. Or at all for that matter. I've never even heard him sing before. Was he actually good enough to book a performance?_' Marceline thought to herself

Finn was placed on the stage by the crowd. He looked out into the audience and saw Marceline just looking at him. He then grabbed the mic and started speaking into it.

"Uhh.. hello everyone. This is my first time here, heck this is my first time singing in public. I really hope you guys like this song I'm gonna sing cause I wrote it myself."

A man walked on to the stage and handed Finn an acoustic guitar and a guitar pick. A stool was brought on to the stage by another guy.

"Thanks guys." Finn said as he lightly strummed his guitar

'_He told me that he only played the flute and piano. That little liar._' Marceline thought to herself

As if Finn read her mind he said,

"Sorry for lying to you about not knowing how to play guitar, Marceline. I just wanted to save this for an occasion like this."

Finn sat down on the stool and took his hat off, letting his golden blonde hair fall gloriously to his shoulders. The crowd started whistling at him and wooing him.

"Thanks. You guys are pretty too. Anyways I wrote this song recently and it's.. really personal for me. So here we go."

Finn began to strum his guitar and look at the crowd. Then he closed his eyes and sang into the microphone,

_"The cool air_

_Takes me back,_

_Just for a moment,_

_And I spend it all without realization._

_I have to go back._

_I have to go back._

_It's not fair._

_I wish that time would stop for me,_

_Just this once,_

_But it never will, so run it off._

_I'm still here._

_I know you're waiting for me past the doorway_

_And if it's you that's haunting me, say something._

_And if it's you that's haunting me, say something._

_If it's you that's haunting me, just speak."_

Finn stopped singing but continued to strum the guitar but much more lightly this time around. Marceline simply stared at the human in awe. She had absolutely no idea how well the human could sing. She's known him since he was thirteen and had never really known about his musical talents until he had broken up with his girlfriend recently. When they had broken up, Finn was a lot less responsive to anything. He would just play his piano and flute softly. She would see him writing in his journal from time to time but never really had asked him what it was that he was writing. Now she knew what he had written and it was actually pretty good.

Finn leaned forward and began speaking into the mic.

_"I've come this far with a different map in each of my hands._

_They're drawn completely from memory._

_One takes me home, one takes me nowhere in particular._

_I always seem to pick the path with all the shortcuts open_

_And the lines and the circles more steadily drawn._

_I guess there's only one more way to go._

_I always seem to say the things that I had promised I would leave unspoken_

_And act surprised when they come tumbling out into the air and sounding wrong._

_We've all been way too far away from home._

_I never thought of what would happen if I ever found the gate closed,_

_Tethered in rusted thread and iced over blue and grey from the cold._

_It's time to break off all those chains of old._

_But the gate holds, allowing entrance to the wind and smaller leaves and I am stuck now, homebound._

_I guess there's only one more way to go._

_Can I turn back?_

_Is it too late?_

_Is there some place I belong?_

_Is there any place to call a home?_

_I guess there's only one real way to know."_

Finn took a breath and begun singing once again.

_Is this the only way?_

_As shallow as the water is, it swallows me._

_And I can't stop looking at the world around me solemnly._

_As we stand here in the fallen leaves,_

_Will you promise me, just promise me_

_That no matter what the weather's like, you'll follow me, follow me?_

_And no matter what I say, you'll take it honestly, honestly to heart?_

_I've got a long way to go and if I do it alone I won't make it."_

Finn stopped playing his guitar briefly and whispered.

_"The call of the void is coming from the balcony._

_"L'appel du vide.""_

He gave his guitar one hard strum and started singing again.

_"So now I let my fate take over_

_And as I sink into the consequence below,_

_This is how far we go._

_This is how far we go._

Tears began building up in his eyes as flashes of the girl he once loved filled his mind.

_"So now I let my fate take over_

_And as I sink into the consequence below,_

_This is how far we go._

_This is how far we go._

_Face forward falling straight for the pavement,_

_Mouth open catching death just to taste it._

_Twist my body to align with the stars,_

_This is my favorite part._

_This is my favorite part:_

_Suspended close to earth but very far._

_This is my favorite part._

_Once we touch the ground we forget who we are."_

Finn stopped playing the guitar and began singing by himself.

_"I guess I finally had the courage to go away._

_The promises we made were made hollowly._

_Sometimes you'd reassure me we'd be okay._

_But you'd always leave."_

Silence. That was the only thing that filled the eighteen year old human's ears. Then the crowd erupted into a humongous cheer. People clapped wildly and some women in the audience began screaming. He smiled brightly as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Thank you all and goodnight." Finn said into the mic

He then walked off the stage and ran into the promoter of the venue, Larry.

"That was some hot stuff, kid."

"Thank you, sir."

"You got manners. I like that. If you ever feel like performing and have other songs to sing just call me, kid." Larry said to him as he handed him his business card

"Ok. I'll call you sometime." Finn told him with a nervous smile

"Great! Look here comes Marceline."

"Hey, Larry." Marceline greeted him nonchalantly

"Great show, Marceline! I hope you and The Scream Queens can do this again sometime."

"Yeah me too, Larry. Can you give me and Finn a minute?" She asked

"Sure thing. I'll just get out of ya hair." Larry said as he walked away

Finn just looked at her with a faint smile on his face.

"Finn, what the hell man?! You didn't tell me you could sing!"

"To be fair, you never asked."

"That was amazing, Finn. You actually did pretty good."

"Heh, thanks. You did pretty good too."

"So who was that song about?"

Finn froze up. His mind went blank as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"A girl." He said lowly

"Flame Princess?"

"No."

"There was somebody else? What was her name?"

"I kinda don't wanna talk about that.. out here."

"How 'bout we head back to my place?" Marceline offered him

"Sure." Finn replied

Marceline walked over to Finn and wrapped her arms around him and flew straight up into the air and towards Marceline's house.

* * *

_**(The song used in this chapter is called Kuroi Ledge. The band that performs this song are called A Lot Like Birds.)**_

_**So this will probably be the first of many chapters to come. Also I'm still working on the next chapters for my story, Mentality, and Neo-Dracula's story, Criminals, so don't worry.**_

_**Feel free to review. I just want to see if anybody has anything to say so don't be afraid to say anything. If you want me to continue this story because of reasons then say so. Thanks for reading.**_

_**-Samuel**_


	2. The Letters (Myth of Lasting Sympathy)

Marceline swung her door open and floated into her living room. Finn walked in after her and ran his hand through his golden hair.

"Do you know where I left my backpack?" He asked her

"Yeah, you left it in my room. You need it?"

"I got some spare clothes I was gonna use to take a shower, if that's okay. Cause I kinda stink right now." Finn said as he sniffed his armpit and made a face in disgust

"Yeah, it's cool, man. I'll go get it for you." She laughed as she floated into her room

She landed her feet on the floor and quickly saw Finn's lime green backpack sitting in the corner. It really stuck out like a sore thumb compared to all the much more darker colors that made up her room. She walked up to the backpack and noticed it was open. She kneeled down on one knee and started to close it but something caught her eye. She looked more closely inside and saw Finn's journal. She pushed aside some of Finn's clothing and got a full view of the journal. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a simple looking little journal. It was black with white stripes and felt quite rough to the touch.

'_This is the journal he's always writing in. I wonder what else he's written in here._' She thought

"You need any help?" Finn's voice called out to her

"No, I found it." She quickly replied as she stuffed the journal back into the backpack and closed it

She picked the backpack up and floated back on downstairs. She tossed Finn his backpack and floated into her kitchen.

"Thanks." Finn told her

"No prob, Bob." She said jokingly

"That's my thing!" Finn said as he pulled his spare clothes out of his backpack

"Not anymore!"

Finn chuckled and made his way to Marceline's bathroom. Marceline kept her ear perked up in order to listen for the sound of her bathroom door closing.

Marceline heard the door close and quickly flew to the living room. She then heard the shower turn on. She made her way back to the green little backpack on her couch and opened it. She pulled out the journal and flipped it open. There were numerous entries in the journal and some had different handwriting. One of the styles of the handwriting was more feminine while the other was more plain and written normally.

'_He probably shared this journal with that girl he was talking about._' She thought to herself

She went through more of the pages and saw cute little letters that they had written each other. The letters described how much they liked each other and contained small little doodles. One of them read.

"_Hey Finn, I really had a great time last night. The beach was so beautiful and I absolutely loved your homemade spaghetti. I didn't think you actually knew how to cook. Well anyways I'll be out until later on cause I got another job from one of my clients. I know how you feel about what I do, but this is what I've done for most of my life and it pays out pretty good. I hope you understand. I'll talk to you later."_

Marceline smiled a little. Everything seemed fine so how did things mess up for him, she wondered. She flipped through more of the pages and came across another page.

"_Last night was amazing, Finn. That was really special for me and I hope it was for you too. I'm really glad that you were my first. I mean it. I just wrote in here so you could have something to read while I make us some breakfast. See you when you finish reading this."_

Marceline started blushing heavily after she read that. She didn't think that he would get that far with her. Hell, the thought never even crossed her mind.

'_Finn and her..? They actually did it? Wow.._'

Marceline quickly shook the info from her mind and turned over more of the pages. That's when she started to notice something. The letters were changing. They were becoming less and less frequent and more ridden with problems. Then suddenly there were no more letters with the feminine handwriting. Now it was just Finn's handwriting. She looked through more pages and stopped when she saw one of the pages were filled up with writing. Curiosity got the best of her so she decided to read it.

_"Someone cruel gave me my dreams last night. I barely stood before a darkened closet, baring skin and soul before its unseen jaws. _

_"You will never be the creature that you were when you were younger," it whispered. _

_We get disconnected from our childhood. We tell our stories like we read them in a book but had not lived them. I don't remember much from then but I do remember what a closet becomes when the lights go off and I know the many things that fill it up. When we used to have dreams like this we called them nightmares. We ran barefoot through the halls of our house and clung to our parents sheets like they were the only real thing left in the world. And my mother? She would save us, you and I. She would lead us hand in hand through the hallway that made us feel silly for seeming run by shadows and endless only moments before. _

_And I'm here now, barely standing in the land of dreams before it, and I see you, I see myself as a child sitting inside. Scared. Crying. And you have every reason. Because while we grow up through song and story learning that love is everything in this world and that while we believe it and want it more than any single thing...I know that when we have it, we destroy it. That when we grow up, you and I, that we cheat. That we find the girl we love and that we lose her because we learn to love ourselves much more. That the friends that we make will drift away once we have leeched them dry. That the mother who turned our darkened scary hallways into pathways to a bedroom will call us and miss us and love us and we will stay hidden. That really, we will be cruel! That in the stories we want told to us before we fall asleep, the heroes are ideals that never get reached and the villains are absolutely ordinary. And we are absolutely ordinary. And you stare back at me through the closet and into the world that I never really changed and ask me the only thing you want to know. _

_"When we grow up, do we still get scared when the lights go out?""_

The shower upstairs stopped, breaking Marceline away from reading any further. She quickly shut the book and placed it back into Finn's backpack. She floated back into the kitchen and began to place some strawberries into a bowl.

'_Why hasn't he told me any of this? Was he afraid of telling me? I was gone for a couple of months because of my touring schedule but that doesn't mean he should distance himself from me. I really hope he tells me what happened between him and that girl._' She thought to herself as she placed the strawberries into the bowl

A couple of minutes later, Finn hopped downstairs and walked over to Marceline's couch. He was about to sit down on it but quickly remembered why he never sat on it. It was hard as a rock. Well saying that is an understatement. Because at least on a rock you get some level of comfort and on Marceline's couch you get none. So he sat down on the floor and relaxed himself against the wall. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

"You want something to eat?" She asked him from the kitchen

"Nah, I'm good."

Marceline floated back into the room with a bowl of strawberries and hovered above her couch.

"So.." Marceline trailed off

Finn lazily blew a raspberry at her and yawned. Marceline just looked at him.

"You wanna talk about it."

"I guess I should tell somebody."

Finn sat readjusted himself into a more comfortable position and looked Marceline directly in her eyes. He decided to tell her the full story. She'd probably try to pry the details from him later as he would go on, so why not just tell her the truth and nothing else.

"I met her about a year ago.."

* * *

_One year earlier.._

A rustling could be heard in the trees as Finn relaxed himself against the trunk of a tree. He ignored it. But as he tried relaxing again the rustling persisted. So Finn decided to get up and check it out. He got up and started walking towards the noise.

"Hello?" He whispered

A figure came out of the tree and kicked Finn in his chest, knocking him flat on his back.

"Oof!" He grunted

Finn started regaining his senses and as he did, he noticed that the figure was sitting on him.

"Don't move or I'll fire this right between your eyes." A female voice told him

Finn looked and noticed that a girl was sitting on top of him. She had green skin, hair made of leaves, antlers and was wearing a black cloak. He slightly blushed because of the position they were in. Then he noticed that she had a bow pointed directly at his face.

"Uhh.. ok."

"Why were you following me?"

"Following you? No! I wasn't following you."

"Bullshit." She said as she pulled her bow back with the arrow

"I'm not lying! I promise!"

More rustling noises could be heard all around them. The female figure looked all around herself and grimaced.

"You led them right to me!"

Finn quickly pushed her off him and got up. The female figure fell and fired an arrow that hit Finn directly in his chest. Finn yelled out in pain as the arrow dug itself into his flesh. Several other figures jumped out of the trees and surrounded the wounded Finn. The female figure quickly fired her arrows and nailed three of the other figures. It was so dark that Finn couldn't really focus on anything. He saw one of the figures drop a sword so he ran and picked the sword up. He saw someone chasing him so he swung the butt of his sword, directly connecting with the figure's skull. A grunt of pain came from the figure but nothing more as it collapsed to the ground. Finn stood there as the rest of the figures went for the female figure. He started running to go help her but felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to his chest and saw an arrow sticking out of it. Blood was dripping down his wound and on to his clothing. He needed to get this arrow out of him and fast. He took a deep breath and put his left hand on the arrow and started to pull. The searing pain made him wobble all over and grimace as the arrow began to come out. He could hear some of his flesh being torn as he pulled.

The female figure was surrounded by four different figures. She put her bow up and pulled out her short sword from its sheath. The female figure then charged at the others. She sliced one of the figures' neck open and kicked him to the ground. Blood began spurting out his neck and into the air.

"C'mon kill me already!" She yelled as some of the blood landed on her cloak

She swung her sword and sliced another figure in his chest and kicked his knee in, breaking it. The figure howled in pain but was cut off as a sword cut into his heart, killing him almost instantly.

Finn still had the arrow inside him but was making sure to pull it out. He gave it one last, hard yank and the arrow came out of him as well as some of his blood, leaking on to his shirt. He then made his way over to the female figure. When he reached her there was no one left to fight. She then pointed her sword at him.

"You better stay away from me." She warned him

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Like I haven't heard that line be-"

She was cut off as a sword went through her stomach. A man with dark brown hair was behind her holding the sword and smiling.

"Got you." He spoke darkly as he pulled slowly pulled his sword out of her

She slumped to ground as Finn watched the man walk towards him. The man stood directly in front of Finn and grinned.

"I would kill you, little boy but you're not apart of my contract so consider yourself lucky."

The man threw his knee into Finn's gut and slammed his face into the dirt. Finn felt the air in his lungs escape him as he got a face full of dirt. He started writhing around and groaning in pain.

"I surely hope you don't see my face again. For your sake." The man said as he walked away

Finn lied down in pain as more blood from the wound on his chest poured on to the ground. As Finn lied there, he heard shallow breathing. Finn looked up and saw the female figure's chest rising and falling. She was still alive. Finn brought himself off the ground and slowly made his way to the female figure. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were half closed. She was slipping away.

A million thoughts ran through his mind but one stood out from the rest. He couldn't just let this girl die. He had to save her. If he didn't then he wasn't any better than those people who tried to kill them. He was a hero and he had to live up to that name.

So he picked her up slowly and started carrying her bridal style back to his house.

* * *

**(The song used in this chapter is called, _Myth of Lasting Sympathy by A Lot Like Birds_)**

* * *

**Definition of "L'appel du vide" :**

**This French word means "The call of the void" ; it is significantly used to describe the instinctive urge to jump from high places.**

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading this and the last chapter. I'd also like to personally thank the people who are following and/or favoriting this story. I love each and every one of you.**_

_**Here are some fun facts about this story.**_

_**First fact: I was listening to various kinds of music while typing this chapter from artists such as A Lot Like Birds, Breathe Carolina, Childish Gambino, Kurt Travis and Dance Gavin Dance.**_

_**Second Fact: I am not at all prepared for this story. I've been winging it since the first sentence of the first chapter. I have some plot points designed but the in between parts are completely unscripted and just come out. This is a process that I use for my other story, Mentality. Except that story has way more plot points and I actually have a general idea of where I want to go in each chapter.**_

_**Final fact: This story was originally supposed to be some practice for my writing. The idea came to me in the middle of the night and I simply started writing it. I had no idea that people would actually like it.**_

_**So there you go! I hope that you guys liked this chapter and if you did then tell me.**_

_**-Samuel**_


	3. Liliana

She slowly opened her tired eyes. Whiteness greeted her irises along with a blinding white light. She squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the sudden brightness. A small beeping noise could be heard as she laid there. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked around the room. There were all kinds of machines surrounding her of all shapes and sizes. She then noticed someone sitting in a chair that resided in the corner of the room. The beeping coming from the machine increased in pace as she grew nervous. The person began shifting around in the seat. She saw that the person was wearing a white bear hat, a blue shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. The person then opened his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of light blue that reminded her of the ocean that her father used to take her to. Those blue eyes met her violet ones and then she remembered how she ended up here. He was the one that caused her to end up like this.

"Sorry if I startled you. I was just waiting for you to wake up." He said to her softly

His voice sounded so calm and.. sweet. He sounded like he was genuinely concerned for her. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. This was most likely a tactic to get her to lower her guard so they could hurt her even more and she wasn't going to let that happen. She began fidgeting around and tried pulling out the wires that protruded out of her wrists. The person quickly got on his feet and stopped her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

She tried saying something back but her dry throat wouldn't let her.

"The doctor said that you shouldn't do that. It's not good for you." He told her

She sat up in the hospital bed and readjusted her hair. The door to the room opened and a woman completely dressed up in pink came into the room. Everything about this woman screamed pink, even her hair and skin.

"Hey, Princess." The person greeted her

"Hi, Finn." The pink woman said cheerily

She just stared at them as if they were planning to kill her. The princess approached her slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

She tried to say something again but she couldn't. The princess immediately caught on as to why she couldn't speak.

"Finn, can you go get her a glass of water?"

"Sure thing, Peebles." Finn replied as he walked out of the room.

Silence filled the room as the door closed behind him. A good moment passed before the princess broke the silence.

"He's a real sweet boy." Princess Bubblegum said while smiling to herself

She just looked at the princess and sighed.

"He's the reason you're alive."

Her eyes widened as Princess Bubblegum finished her sentence. He was the reason she was alive?

"He said that you got into a real bad fight and got injured. He brought you here all by himself and stayed here to make sure if you were okay. He's been here for five days."

She felt weird after hearing the princess say that. She didn't know why someone would stay with her just to make sure that she was okay. Especially someone who she shot in the chest.

The door opened as Finn walked back in the room. He was holding a water bottle in his hand.

"I didn't know how much water she would need so I just brought this." He said as he showed them the water bottle

"Thank you, Finn." Princess Bubblegum said as she grabbed the water bottle from him

She handed the water bottle to her. She looked at the princess with an unsure expression but grabbed the bottle anyway. She really wanted to get rid of her dry throat. She popped the cap open and drank some of the water. She could feel her throat lose its dryness as she drank on. She then closed the cap on the bottle and set it on the bed. She cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"What do y'all want from me?" She asked

Princess Bubblegum chuckled a little and said.

"We don't want anything from you. We just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

"If its money you want then you can have it."

"Are you alright? I was actually kind of worried that you wouldn't wake up." Finn told her

She could feel a slight flutter in her stomach as the boy looked into her eyes. She could feel the warmth radiating from his skin as he stood right next to her.

"Uhh.. y-yeah. I'm fine." She stuttered nervously

She wasn't the only one feeling something though. Finn could feel his nervousness get the better of him. His palms were getting sweaty and his heart was beating rapidly.

"Look, I'm really sorry about shooting you, uhh..?" She told him

"Finn."

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"It's okay."

Princess Bubblegum then spoke up.

"I'm sorry to leave on such short notice but I think I hear Dr. Ice Cream calling me."

She quickly walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"I didn't hear Dr. Ice Cream..." Finn said to himself

The room was now filled with silence. The silence itself was rather peaceful and calm.

"So.." Finn trailed off

"Why did you save me?" She asked

"Well, I'm a hero. If I didn't save you then I wouldn't be a hero. It's as simple as that." Finn told her

Finn could feel his head getting warm so he decided to take off his hat. When he did, his blonde hair fell down to his neck and covered his forehead. He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and looked back at her. She stared at his features, blushing as she did so. He gave her a light smile and laughed a little while throwing his hat on the bed.

"I'm gonna see when the doctors can release you, ok."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." She said as she snapped out of her temporary trance

Finn walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked on down the hall and made his way down to the front desk. When he reached the front desk he saw an old cupcake who was talking to someone on the phone. She put her hand on the phone and covered the talking end of the phone and whispered.

"I am so sorry! I'll be done real quick it's just my son on the other end."

"That's fine." Finn told her politely

The cupcake woman removed her hand from the phone and began talking in her normal voice. Finn began looking all around the room as the lady talked on. He didn't want to eavesdrop on her conversation so he walked to one of the nearby water fountains and drank some water. He walked on back to the front desk just as the lady hung up.

"I'm sorry about that." The woman told him "So what was it that you needed?"

"I need to see Dr. Ice Cream."

"Okay, let see if I can reach her."

The woman reached over her desk and pulled out an old microphone.

"And what's your name, dear?"

"Finn the human."

The woman pressed a button on the microphone and called for Dr. Ice Cream on the intercom.

"She's coming." She told him

"Thank you."

Finn began to let his thoughts wander. But each time he tried to think of something, that girl always came to mind. The way her eyes shined to him and the soft shape of her lips. He tried swatting those thoughts away but they burrowed themselves deep into his mind.

"Finn? Hello, Finn?" Dr. Ice Cream's voice called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts

"Oh. Hi, Dr. Ice Cream!" Finn greeted her

"I believe you called me."

"Right. So I was wondering if we could talk about one of the patients. The one that came in five days ago with me."

"The girl with the sword injury? I think it'd be best if we talk about this with her." She said as she walked down the hall

"Yeah." Finn said as he followed her

They reached the room and opened the door. They both saw the girl playing with Finn's bear hat. The girl looked up at them as her face flushed with color almost instantly. Dr. Ice Cream didn't seem to mind as she went over with her clipboard and began to take notes.

"How are you feeling, Liliana?"

"I'm fine." She replied

"Have you felt any nausea and/or vomiting?"

"No."

Dr. Ice Cream reached over and placed her hand on Liliana's forehead.

"No signs of fever."

Finn sat back down on the chair and relaxed. He could hear them talking as he closed his eyes but couldn't decipher the words. He slowly drifted off to sleep but managed to hear Liliana's soft giggling.

* * *

He quickly opened his eyes. A rush of colors assaulted his vision as his eyes regained focus. He looked and saw Liliana sitting down in a chair right next to him.

"What the? How long have you...?"

"I just sat down a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh. Glad to see that you were ok for release."

"I wasn't cleared for release." She laughed

Finn opened his eyes more and shrugged off his sleepiness.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed!" He said

"I just wanted to thank you for.. you know. Saving my life.. and waiting for me to wake up."

"No problem."

They sat there looking at each other in silence. Soon enough Finn looked away and so did she.

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine."

She walked up to the window and opened it. She turned around and looked back at him. He waved to her and smiled. She smiled back and winked at him. She jumped out the window and fell down below. Finn walked up to the window and saw her in the distance. He closed the window and walked out the room.

On the hospital bed was a handwritten thank-you note from Liliana.


	4. Green

It was a cold and chilly night outside. Finn was laying on the roof of his house and looking at the stars. He was slightly shivering but stayed outside regardless. He began to think about what happened to him earlier in the hospital. The way that the girl stuck out to him. He didn't think he would ever come across a girl as beautiful as her. A sudden burning sensation in his chest brought him back to reality. He felt the place where he was shot at and winced a bit in pain.

"The burning of the arrow should stop in a couple more days." A voice told him

He looked over to the sound of the voice and saw Liliana. She was wearing a black cloak that covered all her features except her antlers.

"Okay, thanks." Finn said plainly

Liliana walked closer to him and sat down right next to him. She pulled something out and placed it right next to Finn. It was his hat.

"You had my hat? I didn't even know you had it."

"Yeah." She replied shyly

She took off the hood of her cloak and let her hair blow with the wind. She then looked over at Finn and gave him a smile. Finn smiled back.

"So what was all that about at the hospital? When you were playing with my hat."

Liliana's face began flushing with color.

"Nothing! I ju-"

"You're blushing." Finn teased

"Shut up." She said as she playfully shoved him

"Says the weirdo who likes to play with other people's other people's hats."

She punched him in the arm and took the hat away from him.

"My hat!" Finn cried out

"You won't get this back until you apologize."

"What? Never!"

"Then no hat for you." She said as she held his hat held his hat away from him

"What?! Seriously?"

"Seriously." She replied as she looked him dead in the eyes

"Aw c'mon. Don't be like that."

"That's what happens when you act like a jerk and don't apologize." She sang to him

Finn reached for his hat but she quickly yanked it away from him

"Ah ah. Not 'til you apologize."

Finn lowered his head and sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry that you like to play with other people's hats."

She punched him again in the arm.

"That's not what I meant, you loser."

"I am not a loser!" Finn shouted

"Oh shut up." She laughed

Finn reached for his hat and she pulled it away once more. Finn let out a huff of breath and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She gave him the hat back.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes. Liliana giggled. Finn knew that she wasn't here to visit him. She had something on her mind. So he decided to pick right at it.

"So I'm guessing that you didn't just come to give me my hat back."

Liliana soon became quiet. She looked down to the floor and then back at the human.

"Look, about what happened. I'm really sorry that I dragged you into that mess. I didn't mean to honestly. I ju-"

"I forgive you."

"Huh?" She said with a confused expression on her face

"I forgive you."

Liliana continued to stare at him with an unsure expression on her face.

"I know it seems weird but I just can't find myself being upset with you. I know what you did wasn't on purpose because if it was then we wouldn't be talking right now. You'd be trying to kill me. You seem like a good person and I'm all about good. So I forgive you." Finn said as he gave her a bright smile

Liliana threw her arms around Finn and hugged him

"Thank you."

Finn put his arms around her and laughed a little.

"It's ok, Liliana."

"Just call me Lily."

A small drop of rain landed on Finn's arm. He looked up and saw that the sky was full of storm clouds and dark.

"Hey, Lily."

"What is it?"

"It's gonna rain soon so we should head inside."

Liliana looked up at the sky and saw the storm clouds.

"I guess you're right." She said as she let go of him

Finn stood up and offered his hand to her. She took his hand and let him pull her up. They both walked to the ladder that led down and went downstairs. They walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Liliana looked around the house and took in the surroundings.

"Nice place you got here. You live alone?"

"No, I got Beemo."

"Who's Beemo?" Liliana asked

A soft pattering of footsteps echoed through the house and a little teal robot popped out in front of them.

"Beemo is here!" The little robot yelled excitedly

"Oh my Gob, he is so cute!" She cried out

Beemo ran up to her and gave her a karate chop on her shin.

"Beemo chop!"

Liliana giggled as she watched Beemo chop away at her legs.

"Beemo, it's okay. She's a guest." Finn told Beemo

Beemo stopped karate chopping her legs and stepped back.

"My name is Liliana but you can call me Lily." She said as she gave a wink to the console

"Hello, Lily! My name is Beemo!"

"Hi, Beemo." She said as she gave a little wave

Finn sat up on the couch and picked up Beemo and set him down on his lap. Liliana scooted closer next to Finn as she looked at the little console.

"What is he?" She asked curiously

"Beemo here is a VCR, a gaming console and my friend."

"Wow! So what kind of games does he have?"

"Well Beemo can create his own games, so I'd say like a bajillion!"

"That is so cool!"

Finn had his hand on the couch and felt something on his hand. He looked over and saw Lily's hand on his. He looked up at her only to meet her eyes. They both blushed. Lily quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm so sorry!" They apologized in unison

Beemo looked at two and hopped off Finn's lap.

"I will leave you two lovebirds alone." Beemo said as he dashed off

"Wait, what? Beemo, you got it all wrong!" Finn shouted out to him

Finn looked back at Lily and laughed nervously. Lily looked away as her cheeks warmed up.

* * *

"Sounds like you two hit it off.." Marceline said as she drained the color out of another strawberry

"Yeah, you could say that." Finn said as he played with his bear hat idly

A knock on the door brought the two out of their conversation.

"Who that could be?" Marceline said as she floated on over to the door

She opened the door and saw the person she was least expecting. It was the Ice King.

"Hey, Marceline."

"What are you doing here?" Marceline questioned

"I just wanted your help in writing some songs again. I can't help it you're so good!" Ice King said giddily

Marceline had an extremely worried expression on her face.

"Hey, Ice King." Finn greeted him from the floor

"You didn't tell me that Finn was here. Hey, Finn!" Ice King said as he walked into the house

Finn looked up at the Ice King. Ice King noticed the change of Finn's attitude and asked,

"What's got you down in the dumps?"

"It's nothing." Finn replied

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Usually you're so happy but now you seem.. well you seem sad." Ice King told him

"Ice King, listen it's nothing. It really is."

Ice King sat on the floor right next to Finn and crossed his legs.

"That's a load of crap and we both know it."

Finn and Marceline looked at Ice King with a surprised look on their faces.

"So are you gonna tell me what's got you so down?" He asked

Finn rubbed his head and let out an exhale.

"It's girl troubles.."

"With who?"

"Her name is Lily, but you know her as Huntress Wizard."

"Huntress? Oh yeah, she stopped me when I was at Wizard City the other day. She started asking me questions about you."

"She what?" Finn almost yelled

Ice King rubbed the back of his neck and said,

"Yeah. She seemed worried about you. She wanted to know how you were doing and stuff like that. If I were you, I'd go see her and fix things up with her before she ends up leaving you or something."

Finn groaned and got up and walked outside. Marceline floated over to where the Ice King was.

"They broke up already." Marceline whispered to him

Ice King put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my Glob." Ice King muttered to himself

Marceline floated outside and saw Finn standing on the front porch with his head leaning against her house.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked him softly

Finn turned his head and looked over at her.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air.."

Marceline landed on the ground and walked over to where he was and propped herself against the house as well.

"I'm sorry about Simon, Finn. You know how he is. He didn't even know that you two broke up."

"I know that but it's what he said. About Lily. She still cares about me."

"Do you still care about her?" Marceline asked him

"Of course I do. But I don't think I could face her. Not after what happened."

"What happened?"

Finn sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We should head back in. I'll tell you the rest of the story inside." Finn said as he got off the wall of the house and walked back inside

Marceline walked in right behind him and closed the door. Finn walked back to Ice King and sat down right next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I didn't know that you two broke up!" Ice King cried

"It's ok, man. Like you said, you didn't know."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yeah, man. I forgive you."

Ice King threw his arms around Finn and hugged him.

"Oh thank you!"

Finn looked at Ice King and saw that it wasn't Ice King at all hugging him, but it was Lily. Finn shook his head and Lily disappeared. Finn let go of the Ice King and patted him on the back.

"It's ok."

Marceline looked at the two with a smile on her face. She floated over to them and hugged them both.

"Whoa, Marceline. I didn't think you'd be the hugging type." Ice King said as he felt himself being squished

"Shut up, Simon." Marceline said as she buried her face into Finn's blonde hair

Finn returned Marceline's hug and let himself relax. He felt a slight flutter in his stomach as the moments went on. Soon they broke out of the hug and sat down in a triangle.

"So what really happened between you and Huntress Wizard, Finn?" Ice King asked

Finn sighed as he prepared himself to recite back what he had just told Marceline.

"It's gonna be a sad love story, Ice King. I don't think you'll like it."

"Oh shush your mouth."

Ice King leaned into Finn's ear and whispered,

"Between you and me, I'm a sucker for love stories."

Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, Ice King. You got me. I'll tell."

Ice King clapped his hands and laughed giddily.

"But remember Ice King. This story is personal so don't go telling everybody."

"Like a secret?"

"Yeah, like a secret."

"Okay. These lips are sealed." Ice King said as he pretended to zip his mouth shut

"So it started back a year ago when I was in a forest relaxing underneath a tree and all of a sudden, I heard some rustling in the trees.."

Finn had his left hand down on the floor resting. Marceline accidentally placed her right hand down on top of Finn's. She looked up at him to see if he noticed. He kept on telling his story as if he didn't seem to notice it at all. She sighed a little as she started to pick her hand up. Finn turned his head towards her and met her eyes. They both looked at each other and gave a small smile.

* * *

**Not much to say here. I will tell you that I'm working on more chapters for my other stories. **

**Brothers, Recluse, Crush and Mentality shall have new updates to them within the next two or three weeks. Also I have a one-shot that I'm also working on as well. It was another experimentation story but if you guys want me to, I can post it here when I'm done so you guys can read it. The least I ask is that if I do post the story to at least give me some form of constructive criticism or just tell me what you liked about it or didn't like.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't be afraid to leave a review!**

**-Samuel**


End file.
